


Taunting

by Kaori_Maxwell



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, in theory, that's what Dukat thinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 14:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11150655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaori_Maxwell/pseuds/Kaori_Maxwell
Summary: It's always with the mind games between those two.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This particular bunny hopped into my mind while seeing Jeffery Combs and Marc Alaimo on stage, referring to their interactions as Weyoun and Dukat:
> 
> Jeffery Combs: *smiled like Weyoun would and came closer and closer* "And I would taunt you, and taunt you, and there was nothing you could do about it."  
> Marc Alaimo: *kind of stood his ground, tightend his jaw* "Yes..."
> 
> Placed during the occupation of DS9 by the Dominion.  
> Beta by the wonderful noctuabunda :)  
> Originally posted in the oddslash archive (http://oddslash.livejournal.com/2447.html)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own neither the show DS9, nor it's characters. I make no money with this story and no disrespect is intended.

Taunting

 

Dukat had thought about it sometimes.

And on a few occasions, imagined it quite elaborately. How, after another of those times when Weyoun would test his patience, he would decide to lose control.

Imagined how it would feel, hitting the Vorta. Wrestling him to the floor, ripping aside those garments and show him who was the one to take and keep control in this relationship.

The general idea had first occurred to him after their verbal sparring matches had grown longer and more... personal.

He... assumed it was nothing conscious on Weyoun's side, but those didn't only make him angry at the Vorta. They also got his attention. Attention for how he moved, talked, looked. How he would probably feel under his hands, how he would smell, taste. If he would resist, how he would sound, not talking about politics anymore, but screaming, moaning, begging.

Wanting to show him his place, show him that respect was something not only those Gods of his were entitled to. That being afraid was a feeling not only Gods could inflict.

 

And now he still had the remembrance of Weyouns screams in his ears.

 

Dukat stood at the window in his quarters, watching the Vorta inspecting the marks on his arms from being held down.  
Yet, even after what happened, he could see no fear in Weyoun. Not anymore.

He seemed to marvel at the dark shapes Dukat had left, then shortly after, to feel his face where Dukat had hit him. There seemed to be some blood on his face, as well as on his legs, but he was as calm as could be.

Dukat sauntered closer and took some steps around Weyoun. The Vorta didn't acknowledge him in any way, but continued to inspect the damage done to his body.

A purple mark on his right cheekbone, a gash over his left brow, and a shadow- Dukat knelt down on one knee and took the other by his chin to inspect his face- there, more bruising on his neck where Dukat hat bit him, right under his ear-ridges.

He let go, but stayed in front of Weyoun. “You should learn not to taunt me like that.” He left his hands on Weyoun's shoulders, stroking over the bite-mark with one finger.

Weyoun looked at him for the first time, since Dukat had come over. “Because you could decide to bed me again? I didn't think it that remarkable, nor that fearsome.” Weyoun chuckled deeply and looked at Dukat like he was an uncomprehending child. “You don't honestly think I couldn't have stopped you, if I had chosen to?”

Dukat smiled condescendingly. “Please. Don't try to fool yourself into believing you had any control- ”

“Oh _please_ , Dukat. I am genetically engineered. Of course I could have.”

“How?” Suspicious now.

“That, I don't think I will tell you.”

“I _could_ have killed you.” Haughtily.

“You could have. But it wouldn't have served your purpose. And you have to understand, I would simply have come back in my next clone. We all have the knowledge of the one before us.” He slightly leaned closer and whispered, “You can't get rid of me, as long as I decide to keep you.”

Dukats face had lost all his humour and he was hard tested not to recoil in disgust. “I truly despise you.” His grip on the Vorta's shoulders had tightened.

“I am fairly sure the feeling is mutual.” Weyoun smiled at him, eyes cold. “But if this is what you need, as I suspect, some... way to be physically in charge so you can trick yourself into thinking you have any kind of control over me, then this is what I'll do. As long as this 'partnership' between the Dominion and Cardassia exists, I will do my best to make it work. Just as the founders see fit.”

“You played me.”

“Yes, I-”

- _snap_ -

The room was eerily quiet.

But there: he had shut him up.

 

~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's always another one, isn't there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Placed during the occupation of DS9 by the Dominion.  
> Beta by the wonderful noctuabunda :)  
> Originally posted in the oddslash archive (http://oddslash.livejournal.com/2733.html)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own neither the show DS9, nor it's characters. I make no money with this story and no disrespect is intended.

Dukat heard the new one bark at his guards to stay where they were and then quick steps, following him inside “Dukat! I'd like to address this _now_.”

“You shouldn't come in here without your guards.” he saw the door close behind the Vorta.

 

The new one came up to him and leaned even closer, the Jem'Hadar no-where to be seen. “You showed my predecessor something.”

“What do you mean?”

“When you were alone with him in here.”

“I killed him.”

Not even a flinch, only pure curiosity. “Before.”

“That-”

“You forced him into something?”

“Seems I didn't force him, if he was able to stop me at any time.”

“Yes... will you do it again?”

“I don't like to get played.”

Small secretive smile. “I gathered that.” Weyoun walked around Dukat, calculating but still that curiosity in his face. “If I tell you something, say, a hint, and I promise it's true, will you then?

“What hint?”

“Don't let my chest face you. I won't elaborate. But if you keep to that, you will have a certain amount of control. I wouldn't be able to, say, do anything directly to you.”

“You want me to hurt you?”

“Do I? I don't know. That's why I want you to do it. Want to know if it does hurt, what it's like. Don't be mistaken: I'm still Weyoun, I know what happened. But direct experience is slightly different still. And I -am- willing to contribute to this partnership.”

“I still hate you.”

“I know. I would probably hate me, too, in your position. But I'm in my position.” Beatific smile.

~

 

“This is between you and me, Dukat. Don't think for one second it would interfere with station politics.”

“Of course.” Dukat didn't even try to hide his smugness. Watching Weyoun getting dressed, hardly faltering in his movements. But he could hear it in his voice. He was upset. What exactly the reason- emotional turmoil, hurt, disgust, want- Dukat didn't know yet. But he was, after all, a patient man. They would see.

~


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The problem with experiencing more...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Placed during the occupation of DS9 by the Dominion.  
> Beta by the wonderful noctuabunda :) All remaining mistakes are my own.  
> Originally posted in the oddslash archive (http://oddslash.livejournal.com/7478.html)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own neither the show DS9, nor it's characters. I make no money with this story and no disrespect is intended.

Lust wouldn’t have been a problem.

It was a feeling he by no means was acquainted to, but he imagined it differently.  
Love was a whole other matter, but he was created only to love and serve his founders, and he knew that particular feeling of fulfillment well enough. It made him feel utterly complete.

This- this feeling of being shaken apart and being put back together again- was much more dangerous.  
This, he imagined, was want.

He shouldn’t want. Shouldn’t want anything apart from wanting to serve his founders.  
Shouldn’t want back into that room.  
Shouldn’t want that false sense of helplessness.  
Shouldn’t want that concentrated awareness solely on him in that manner.

Because teasing Dukat was always a fun way to pass the time.  
But it shouldn’t be more.  
He shouldn’t rile him up just for a chance of feeling this possessed again. Wrong, false and shallow as it was.

He knew it had to have been different from that first time, when he himself hadn’t been created yet. And of course he knew that Dukat was playing games. And, of course, was trying to play him as well.  
Only he was sure, that the man assumed completely different reactions in him. Probably fear, the feeling of being impressed by him as ‘leader’; as person.

Dukat had no idea. Had no idea he simply was something he happened to want.

And staying behind after the meeting and questioning his integrity – just to start off – he knew, was where his problems started.


End file.
